Ghost That Haunted Internet
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Tenang saja,Kisah ini hanya berisi kisah seorang remaja yang kesepian,Dan ingin memiliki teman. warn: no yaoi, typo dimana mana, junior high school!AU, dll..


**Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios.**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre:**

 **Warn: Boboiboy elemental, AU, Typo(S), Death Chara, Junior High School, no Yaoi, dll...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ghost That Haunted Internet**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tak bisakah aku memiliki teman?"

"Teman di dunia nyata bukan di dunia maya,"

"Kami-sama, aku ingin memiliki teman sebelum mati,"

"Hanya itu keinginanku,"

"Bisakah?"

.

.

.

 _ **Apa kalian tahu internet?**_

 _ **Ya, semua orang pasti tahu apa itu internet.**_

 _ **Tetapi...**_

 _ **Apa kalian tahu sebuah cerita yang ada di internet?**_

 _ **Sebuah kisah dari pengguna internet yang cukup mengerikan,**_

 _ **Dan cukup membuat kalian merinding?**_

 _ **Tenang saja,**_

 _ **Kisah ini hanya berisi kisah seorang remaja yang kesepian,**_

 _ **Dan ingin memiliki teman.**_

 _ **Hanya itu.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Air, seorang remaja berusia 14 tahun. Dia sangat suka bermain internet -ntah itu bermain game ataupun bermain sosial media-. Dia sangat suka bermain internet karena dia tidak mempunyai teman di dunia nyata, dia tidak mempunyai teman karena sifat antisosial yang dimilikinya.

Walaupun begitu, dia mempunyai satu teman yang umurnya setahun lebih tua darinya, itupun air menemukannya di dunia maya. Ah dia juga punya sebuah kucing berbulu coklat dengan iris merah runcing di kedua matanya, Air sangat menyayangi kucingnya itulah mengapa ia selalu membawa kucing tersebut dalam dekapannya. Air memiliki iris yang berbeda warna, kiri iris saphire sedangkan kanan iris violet.

Suatu hari Air ditemukan meninggal karena terbunuh di kamarnya, orang tua Air pun tak tahu siapa pelakunya, karena sudah terlalu lama sang pembunuh tidak ditemukan akhirnya kasus pembunuhan Air ditutup.

Sedangkan Air sendiri, dia masih menetap di dunia karena dia mempunyai keinginan yang membuatnya tak bisa pergi dari dunia. Keinginannya sederhana yaitu, ingin mendapatkan seorang teman. Hanya itu.

Air pun mulai masuk ke internet untuk mencari teman dengan kucing kesayangannya yang ikut terbunuh bersamanya.

.

.

.

Api adalah teman yang dimiliki Air di dunia maya. Setelah mendengar berita kematian Air, Api sangat terkejut, dia bahkan tak bermain internet selama seminggu, entah mengapa ia merasa takut.

Api pun mulai berani untuk bermain internet lagi. ia sungguh bingung kenapa merasa takut setiap ingin bermain internet, mungkin karena temannya- ah ralat, mantan temannya, Air, yang ditemukan terbunuh?

Saat Api sedang asyik membuka salah satu sosial media, tiba-tiba ada sebuah obrolan masuk. Api lantas melihatnya.

 **?: Hey... long time no see..**

Api menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Apakah ia mengenalnya?

 **Api: Hm? Do i know you?**

 **?: How rude... i'm your friend.. Air..**

Api pucat pasi melihat balasan tersebut, bahkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

 **Api: What?! B-but you are Death!?**

 **?: Do you want to became my friend... again, Api?**

 **Api: No!**

 **?:...**

Dan tiba-tiba laptop Api mulai glitch dengan sangat parah. Api pun hanya bisa melihat itu dengan tatapan takut dan tubuh yang semakin bergetar hebat. 'O-Oh Tidak- ah.. dia mengetik sesuatu!'

 **?: Be.. my.. friend..., be my.. friend..., be.. my...**

Aura mencekam langsung menyelimuti seluruh ruang kamar Api. Api pun merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di tengkuknya, dengan gerakan pelan Api menoleh ke belakang. Bola mata Api membulat seketika begitu melihat kearah belakangnya.

Tepat di belakang Api terdapat seorang remaja penuh dengan bercak darah di seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya, terlebih di bagian dada kirinya, iris heterocromia saphire-violet itu pun melihat ke arah Api tepat di mata dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk, dan jangan lupakan sebuah seringai yang terpasang apik di bibirnya yang berlumuran darah.

Dan saat itu pun Api merasa pisau dingin yang tertempel di tengkuknya menembus daging dan tulang-tulang di lehernya.

.

.

.

" _Berita pukul 7 malam ini._

 _Seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dikamarnya._

 _Korban dibunuh dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya,_

 _Organ dalam dikeluarkan dan diletakkan di seluruh kamar,_

 _Lengan dan kaki diberi luka irisan yang sangat banyak dan dalam._

 _Tidak diketahui siapa pembunuh dari remaja ini._

 _Tetapi, laptop sang korban ditemukan terbuka dan menyala dengan tulisan 'Friend',_

 _Di dinding kamar sang korban pun terdapat tulisan 'Be My Friend' yang ditulis dengan darah sang korban._

 _Polisi hingga saat ini masih mencari bukti yang dapat menunjukkan siapa pelaku sebenarnya dari pembunuhan sadis ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hey kalian semua yang ada diluar sana,**_

 _ **Berhati-hatilah,**_

 _ **Mungkin kalian yang akan selanjutnya menyusul remaja tersebut.**_

 _ **Tenang saja,**_

 _ **Kisah ini hanya berisi kisah seorang remaja yang kesepian,**_

 _ **Dan ingin memiliki teman.**_

 _ **Hanya itu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do you want to be my Friend?"

.

.

.

 **END**

A.N: Oh... ini bukan cerita punyaku, ini milik temanku di facebook. Makasih untuk ceritanya ya Melody XD

Saa... RnR?


End file.
